


you're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring

by cheschi



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Vlogger AU, Youtube AU, lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheschi/pseuds/cheschi
Summary: Tessa Virtue vlogs.For the most part, Scott Moir keeps up as her Instagram boyfriend.





	you're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring

**Author's Note:**

> based on @hicallista's prompt on twitter
> 
> this is one of the cheesiest things i've ever written but this is how i cope. also, a disclaimer: i made up all of the usernames in this fic so if if yours appears, it wasn't intentional at all
> 
> title from best part by daniel caesar

_**My Boyfriend Does My Make-up Challenge** _

vmfanseurope: wow scott has no idea how to put on make-up does he

tessastutu: How are both their faces so symmetrical?????? hOW?????

kaitlynkaetlyn: @vmfanseurope that's the point of these videos what were you expecting

tessavirtuedaily: Tbh this is all I want in life

vminivan: ...so who's going to tell scott that he can't put on make-up properly if he's just going to keep looking at her

 

-

 

"Hi," a girl who looks about 14 suddenly says, just as Scott's about to move out of his seat. "I know this is a really weird question but can I get a photo with you? My friend over there swears it isn't you but I swore it was and I need to prove to her that you are Scott Moir. I'm Tara by the way."

She says the last part in a rush so it all comes out really fast but fortunately for the girl, Scott's developed the skill for it. After all, he was with Tessa the first time she got emailed to do a jewelry line and she talked about her plans for it for an hour after she got off the phone.

"Yup, that's me." Scott gives her a small grin because if he's being honest, he still hasn't come up yet with a better reaction to being spotted in public as Tessa's boyfriend.

The girl's grin almost splits her face in half and she pulls out her phone. She takes about a million selfies and he obliges. She pulls up a couple different apps that Scott isn't too familiar with but he smiles for the camera anyway. There's one with bunny filters and even a lip-synching one that he's never seen Tessa use but maybe can convince her to for the next time they do Gangsta's Paradise at Kaitlyn and Andrew's annual barbecue. 

"Thank you _so_ much," she gushes enthusiastically, nearly bopping up and down. "I told that bitch Kayla—"

Scott's eyes widen a little at her language and she must notice because she looks sheepish for a second before jumping right back in to her rant.

"—that it was you. I mean, I was like, I think I've seen enough Tessa Virtue videos by now to know Scott when I see him in a cafe. And oh my God, you really _are_ as nice in person as you are in the videos—ugh, no wonder you and Tessa are are a couple, you guys are literally goals and oh my gosh speaking of which you don't have to answer this if you can't but it would be totally great if you could when's her next video coming out is it true that you guys almost broke up in 2014 do you guys live together already and if you are are you planning to get married anytime soon—"

Scott blinks at the barrage of questions because he's good with people talking fast but he's not teenager-good at it anymore. He opens his mouth to answer then closes it again. It would be too easy to talk and answer all her questions right then and there, but they've worked so hard to build the connection they have with the fans now, close enough to interact with them and let them know how much they matter but just distant enough to still keep their privacy about the important things.

If he could answer her questions, though, it would go something like this:

1\. Her next video is coming out next Sunday and it's a haul video, which he found out when he opened the door last Monday and nearly spilled his coffee on the UPS guy holding two boxes worth of clothes who looked just as bewildered as him.

2\. Yes, they did almost break up in 2014. They're not hiding it, but it's something they've never really addressed in any of the videos. 2014 had been a rough year and a lot of things had put a strain on their relationship. In between time differences and doing long-distance and the stress Tessa was under at her old part-time job and the stress he was under from his old boss Marina coming back to head the company, it had been hell trying to make it all work. And don't even get him _started_ on Marina's son.

3\. Yes, they're living together but the videos don't show it yet. He only moved in to her place 2 months ago and it had been a long time coming but his lease had finally expired only then. But if this girl's as a big a fan as she says she is, she probably already knows this because some of Tessa's fans are _scary_  and know more about him than maybe some members of his family do, and therefore would have figured it out by now based on seeing his denim jacket in the background of Tessa's apartment or something like that.

4\. That one's a secret for obvious reasons, and even without Tessa's prompting, there isn't a fan in the world who can pry that answer out of him.

In the end he goes with the safe answer, and he's almost sure that Tessa would nod approvingly if she were there.

"She's doing a Q&A video sometime this week," he says. "So you can tweet her or comment anything you want to ask her."

The girl considers this slowly, nodding. "'Kay. I _was_ serious about the last one though: you guys are getting kinda old, no offense, so are you, like, planning to get married or what."

His face does this thing where it's caught between laughing at how ridiculous this situation is and giving her a look to tell her that 28 and 30 are not _old_ , so the result is a weird contortion of his features like he's about to sneeze. And of course, that's the exact same second Tara chooses to snap a photo of him. 

The girl giggles, swiping back and forth between all the photos she's taken and gives him a grin again. "Ugh, these are perfect for Twitter. Thank you _so_ much, Scott. You're the best."

"Thanks," he says, but the girl's already bolted for the table where her friend—Kayla, he assumes—is sitting with her mouth hanging slightly open and she's gripping the table so hard her knuckles are almost turning white. "...I think?"

 

-

 

 **@ _scottmoir14_** _:_ _I'll be home in 5, T_

 

 **From Scott** : Did you get my message??

 **From Tessa** : You posted it on your Instagram story

 **From Scott** : ...oh

 

 _@_ **_scottmoir14, you have 162 unopened notifications on Instagram._ **

 

-

 

A fan almost drops her entire basket when she sees him in the supermarket and then there's a new vlogger who stops him in the parking lot to ask him to cameo for her next video and after there's a pair of twins who stop him by the fruit aisle to ask him an actual list of questions (including his favorite hockey team, Nivea product, and whether or not he really unknowingly went to camp with Tessa when they were 7 and 9), so he thinks it's apt to say that's he's a little tired after a day's worth of running errands. And that there's nothing more he wants than to get his drink in peace.

The Starbucks next to the grocery is fairly empty so no one recognizes him. It's mostly just old ladies having an afternoon snack and dads with their toddlers getting coffee so no one really in Tessa's usual viewer group. Who knows, though. Tessa's fans always surprise him. He approaches the cashier, ready to put in his order and go home when the barista on duty slams her hands down on the counter and grins. 

"Holy crap, Scott, what can I get you?" she asks enthusiastically. 

"One grande Americano and one tall—"

"Flat white?" she says eagerly.

"I'm guessing you're a fan of Tessa's?"

"An almond milk cappucino, then?" she prompts, not skipping a beat. "With extra foam?"

"Actually," he says, pulling out his phone to check Tessa's text again, "It'll be a cafe misto."

She eyes him warily, Sharpie lifted away from the cup.

"I've watched Tessa's Sister Vs. Boyfriend Challenge like a _thousand_ times," her tone turns serious all of a sudden, as if that explains the lightning speed at which she named his girlfriend's possible coffee orders. "You said flat white, Jordan said almond milk cappucino."

"Well, she said she wanted a cafe misto today."

"I _can_ and _will_ security on impostors if I need to," the girl gives him a disapproving look again and he heaves a small sigh, pulls out his phone, showing her the text. Immediately her face perks up like she hadn't just questioned his reliability to order Tessa's coffee, "One grande cafe misto it is!"

"On the house," she says, handing him the receipt. He's about the protest but he sees a number scrawled on the top of the paper in dark purple. Lizzy, it reads, and the 'i' is dotted with a heart. He raises his eyebrows slightly, not exactly sure of what to say. 

"That's not for you. It's for Tessa." She rolls her eyes like it should be obvious. "You're cute but you're not that cute."

"Of course," he nods and puts it in his pocket.

"One Americano and one cafe misto for Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir," the barista yells perkily across the room. "Give Tessa my best! And my number!"

 

-

 

_Scott Moir liked your Tweets_

@ **tessavirtueupdates** : Scott spotted by fans today at a cafe, Safeway, and Starbucks!

@ **tessavirtueupdates** : Tessa's new video dropping this weekend...who else is excited?

@ **tessavirtueupdates** : RT @tessavirtue17 Almost done with the new video! Who's ready for a livestream this weekend? :)

 

-

 

He gets home and unlocks the door after unloading everything from the car. It's not until he's set the keys down on the table that he realizes how quiet it is, which means two things. Either Tessa's out doing some errands or the silence means that she's filming a new video upstairs.

Scott takes a quick sweep of the room. Tessa's huge pink "Filming Ongoing" sign is hung on the staircase which means that she's filming upstairs. He goes up as quietly as he can start to hear her talking to her viewers, but mostly just the camera for now, as he hits the second floor landing. 

"—and I _love_ the subtle details on this top. It's perfect for those days where you need to go from work to night so you don't even need to bring a change of clothes."

She can't see him from this angle because her back is to him, facing the camera. Her hair is down and her face is lit by the ring light so she looks like she's actually glowing. A white scarf hangs around her neck because it's November and even indoors it's getting chilly, and he realizes that it's his scarf, the one he knows smells like him because he wears it all the time and she's said several times it does, and suddenly he feels a little warmer all over.

"Hey guys," Scott says, appearing in the frame as he leans in to kiss her cheek. 

He knows there are fans who thinks parts of the videos like this—the cheek kisses and secret laughs and general couple antics—are just for views but the truth is that they're always unscripted. He just has good timing, he supposes. Tessa would probably disagree with that.

"Look who's here, guys" Tessa laughs and reaches for his hand which is on her knee. She intertwines their fingers and the camera can't see this part where they're holding hands but she gives his a small squeeze. 

He gives a small wave, Tessa mentions some dates for the next cons they're going to, reminds them to leave their questions in the comments because they're doing a Q&A soon, he tells them to like and subscribe, pointing all around the room at imaginary buttons Tessa's going to kill him for later because she's the one who has to edit them in, and then the video's done. 

Tessa shuts off the camera right after she's filming and Scott start rifling through a pile of one of the clothes she sent. He holds up a green sweater, "I like this one." 

"Anything interesting happen today?" Tessa asks him innocently. 

Scott raises his eyebrows at her because he knows that tone well enough. 

She shows him her phone and sure enough, the pictures that he took today with fans at the cafe in the morning and the grocery and coffee shop are already filling Tessa's timeline. The one that strikes him the most is the one with Kara from the coffee shop, the one she took right after she dropped that bomb about calling them old (see: his scrunched up face looking confused and slightly in pain). The caption reads, "that feeling when you tessa virtue says you have to wait 3 weeks for the next video."

"I look like a deer caught in the headlights. I'm guessing those are what they call bills?"

"Receipts, Old Man Moir."

He rolls his eyes but it's fond. "Whatever, T, you love it."

There's an old photo on her desk of them from 2010. It was during one of their first dates, right after he'd asked her out, and he'd taken them ice skating. He wasn't sure why he'd brought them there but something just felt right about it the minute they both hit the ice.  Which reminds him.

"Hey, T," he says, and she looks up from her laptop.

"How would you feel about taking a sidetrip after VloggerCon in Germany? A little Chiddy told me that he was able to book us tickets to Denmark, and I know for a fact that there are two reserved seats reserved under our names for a cruise to Paris."

" _Scott_ ," she says dubiously, almost like she's about to scold him, pointing a manicured finger to his chest. "You didn't."

"We deserve a break. You, me, the cold, the seas, and _lots_ of chocolate," He gives her a grin and takes her hands, wrapping her into a hug before pulling apart. "So?"

"Yes," Tessa says with her quiet smile that's reserved for him. "Yes."

He's been meaning to visit Danny in Denmark and his brother's been telling the two of them to visit for years. Besides, there's another question he's been meaning to ask her, and there's small box at the bottom of his suitcase that's been waiting long enough. 

 

-

 

_**We Have a Surprise!** _

virtuemoirs: oh MY GOD IM ACTUALLY CRYING

virtuemoirs: there are real tears streaming down my face and idk if they're ever going to stop

tessavfan: THEY'RE ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED hOLD ME

moremoir: my life is complete this is all i've ever asked for thank you universe

karaaa: @KaylaVM BITCH I TOLD YOU

KaylaVM: @karaaa I don't know if who I'm more jealous of—Tessa for being engaged to Scott or Scott for being engaged to Tessa

**Author's Note:**

> ughh im itching to write more but i hit writers block and was just itching to post something


End file.
